


Secrets To Death

by detectiveireyu



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Yagami Light Is Not Kira (Death Note), Angst, Beyond and Light are best friends, Beyond be stating facts tho, Beyond has a lot of nicknames for Light, Beyond loves teasing Light, Childish Yagami Light, Cute Yagami Light, Eventual L/Yagami Light, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Yagami Light, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Shinigami Eyes, Twins, Yagami Light Has a Twin, Yagami Light Has the Shinigami Eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectiveireyu/pseuds/detectiveireyu
Summary: Kira has been killing and Light's twin has been acting more colder and colder towards him , he wants to know why but he's always being snapped at. He wanted to help his brother but how? Being born with the shinigami eyes , how is Light going to cope with others? Will he understand why he have been born with it? Or is it fated that he and his twin be mortal enemies?
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 38
Kudos: 259





	1. Got a secret , can you keep it? Swear this one be saved

_April 28 , 1999_

_"Hey Satsujin , I have a secret , don't tell anyone , okay?"_

_"Okay , Light , what is it..?"_

_"I can see people's name and lifespans"_

_"What? You're lying!"_

_"I'm not! I promise!"_

_"Prove it to me then!"_

_"Okay , okay , give me a stranger's photo"_

_"What? Okay then...hm how about this red haired girl?"_

_"Ranko Tendo"_

_"No way! How did you know?"_

_"I told you , I can see people's name and lifespans"_

_"Then , tell me my lifespan!"_

_"Sorry Satsujin , I can't"_

_"Hm? Why?"_

_"Well , I can't"_

_"Okay then"_

_"But please promise me to not tell anyone about my secret"_

_"I promise"_

_'yubikiri genman uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu'_

. . .

_"Hey Light , what if we can make criminals disappear from the world? Wouldn't it be less rotten?"_

_"We're still 12 , why are you thinking so deeply?"_

_"Dunno , just a random thought"_

_"Maybe think about it when you're older , come on , let's go inside , our next class is about to start"_

_"Okay"_

_Both of us stood up and gathered our things. We waved to each other and departed ways and walked towards our next class_

. . .

_"Hey , Satsujin..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Promise that we'll never be apart , no matter what happens , okay?"_

_"Of course! We're twins and brothers after all. We're never going to fight each other and even if we do , we'll easily fix it"_

_I smiled at him_

_"Thank you..."_

_We hugged eachother for a long time and then let go_

_"Come on , Sayu is waiting for us"_

. . . 

_"Satsujin what if we hated each other for a long time and never got along again?"_

_"That would never happen , Light. Nothing can make us hate eachother"_

_I wasn't convinced but..._

_"Hmm...I guess your right"_

. . .

_"Hey Light , how does it feel to see someone's name and lifespan?"_

_"It's...terrifying...when you know what time they will die it's just...hm , won't make you surprised if they die I guess? Still , I feel bad whenever I see someone so young with such a short life span"_

_"Oh...how can you calculate a lifespan?"_

_"Hm maybe I can teach you?"_

_"Sure!"_

. . .

_"Hey Satsujin what do you want to be when you grow up?"_

_"That's an easy question! I'll become a cop like dad! I wanna catch criminals and bring every victim to justice! What about you light?"_

_"Me? Well , I want to be a defense attorney"_

_"Hm? Why?"_

_"I wanna defend those who are blamed and accused. They don't deserve to pay for the sins they didn't do"_

_"That's interesting!"_

_"Light! Satsujin! Time for dinner!"_

_"Coming , Mom!"_


	2. An Evil Flower That Sprouted Because It Was Loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I said I was gonna update this tomorrow but I felt like updating it now :D

_November 28 , 2003_

Light sighed as he was stuck in this boring class again. He wished he could just teleport back to his house and sleep but it's such a stupid thought that he already discarded it. He was about to look outside the window when his teacher called him

"Yagami-Kun would you kindly recite this sentence in English?"

Light sighed but stood up and read the words in his textbook while translating it in English

"Follow the teachings of god. Then the blessings of the sea will become bountiful...and there will be no storms"

"Thank you Yagami-Kun , you may now sit down"

Light quietly sighed in relief as he sat down. He looked outside the window and saw his twin looking outside the opposite building across the one he's in right now. His twin , Satsujin had an almost crimson colored hair. It would look all red when the light hits it ( no I suck at puns it was not intended )

Satsujin was a little taller than Light but nonetheless , they look identical. If not for the hair and height difference they would look like the same person cloned

His twin seemed to be distracted , looking outside the window as he didn't notice Light looking at him. He seemed to be staring at something. Light was about to look at the thing his brother was staring at when the bell ringed

He packed his things and stood up and walked out of his classroom , he went to the spot where he and Satsujin would usually meet. He waited for Satsujin but he was late. He was starting to get worried when someone touched his shoulder

"Boo!"

"Gah!"

Light flinched and turned around. He was scared at first but then it later turned into anger

"Satsu... Don't scare me like that! I swear to god if I get a heart attack because of you"

He giggled making me smile and also laugh with him

"That's exaggerated Light! You won't get a heart attack because I scared you. Also , sorry for being late"

"You're only sorry for being late and not because of scaring me...how nice"

Light mumbled but his twin still heard it. Satsujin ruffled Light's hair

"Hey!"

"Aww Light is being a kid again"

"I'm not a kid!"

They continued walking towards their house while talking

"Yeah yeah keep saying that"

"I'm literally older than you"

"It's just a minute. Also , I'm taller"

Light wanted to punch his twins smirk out of his face but he stopped himself and frowned instead but it looked like a pout so Satsujin laughed

"You look like a child hahaha! Why are you pouting?"

"What?! I'm not pouting"

"Then what are you doing right now?"

"Frowning , obviously "

Satsujin only laughed more

"Oh , Rai-Chan"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT"

"Why not?"

"I'm older than you , I should be the one calling you 'Satsu-Chan'"

"Pft but you act like the one whose younger than me"

Light groaned and walked faster while Satsujin laughed more. They finally reached their house. They greeted Sachiko and was about to go upstairs when she asked

"You're forgetting something , boys"

The twin said 'Oh!' at the same time and looked at eachother. They grabbed something from their bag. Sachiko smiled

"Goodness! Both of you are perfect again! You really are brothers huh?"

The twins grinned

"Do you guys want anything for tonight?"

"Can we all watch movies?"

"Alright , Alright"

"Yes!"

The twins grinned

"We're gonna go upstairs now mom"

"Alright , rest well"

"We will"

The twins went to their shared bedroom and set their bag downs. They layed down at their own bed. The twins had separate bed but had a shared room. Light stood up

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom to take a bath"

"Okay , have fun"

Light had to balance himself from almost falling

"Who the hell says have fun to a person about to take a bath?!"

"Me"

Light rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom. After Light left , Satsujin grabbed something from his bag.

"Hm , now let's see if this will work"


	3. Those who are evil and rotten shall be judged

_December 5 , 2003_

Light and Satsujin was watching Inuyasha when the show was interrupted. The twins said 'What?' at the same time

"We like to apologize for the interruption , but we now bring you a live worldwide broadcast from the ICPO Interpol"

"The ICPO..?" Asked Light

The TV flickered and appeared a man with black hair , wearing a suit sitting Infront of the desk with a nameplate saying 'Lind L. Tailor'. Light looked at the man's face and was shocked when he found the same name. Just what is this man doing? Committing suicide?! He was due to die in two hours anyway. The man then spoke

"I am the only person who can control the entire world's police forces. Lind L. Tailor. I go by the codename. L."

"L?!"

Satsujin chuckled

"Isn't he like your crush or something?"

Light blushed

"What?! No! I only idolise him , not have a teenage crush on him"

"Someone's in denial"

"I am not"

Light saw his twin glance at the TV but shrugged it off as being interested in what's happening. Then his twin stood up

"I'm going to the bathroom"

"Okay"

Lind L Tailor died a few minutes later. The screen then switched to a gothic L in a white background

"I can't believe it...I tested it just in case , but I never thought it would actually be true...Kira , it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have been able to believe this if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen closely Kira ; if you indeed kill 'Lind L. Tailor' on screen , I can tell you that he was in fact a criminal that was due to be put to death today. That was not me. You wouldn't have heard of him on the news or through the internet. He was a criminal that was captured by the police in absolute secrecy. Looks like not even you have information on these kind of killers"

Light smirked 

"Kira isn't so smart after all"

"But as for L , he certainly does exist. As my own persona , Now , try and kill me!"

Light shook his head with a smile

"If you showed your face maybe I'll know who you are If I was kira. But your lucky I'm not Kira"

He muttered to himself

"So it seems you can't kill me. So there are certain people you can't kill. That's a nice hint"

'So he doesn't have eyes I have...' Light thought

Light didn't hear someone muttering to themselves with anger


	4. You're Quiet The Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating!! But here is an update ^^

The Twins were walking home when Light felt Satsujin tense. He looked at his brother

"Is something wrong?"

Satsujin shook his head

"No , I just had a thought"

"What about?"

"School"

"Oh"

They continued walking around in silence until they reached their house. The twins went upstairs. Light saw his twin look outside the window seeming to hide from the curtains

"What are you hiding from?"

Satsujin flinched

"Nothing , I just saw something from the corner of my eye while looking out the window

Light wasn't convinced but he let it go

. . .

"Hey Light wanna go to spaceland?"

"Sure , what about Sayu?"

"She told me she's going with her friends somewhere else"

"Oh , then let's get dressed"

The twins got dressed and went to the bus stop. Light was wearing a black turtle neck outfit with brown pants while Satsujin was wearing a black jacket with blue pants. For some reason Light had a bad feeling about this but he kept quiet. He also felt a presence following them but he never dared turn around , afraid what's the follower going to do if he found out he knew he was following them. The bus finally arrived and the twins got on

A man soon got on after them and Light looked at the man's name and lifespan. He feared the man's short lifespan. The name read 'Raye Penber'. Light was a little relieved that he didn't recognize the name

Satsujin glanced at Light but he didn't notice it , too nervous for what's about to happen. Light was sitting at the window seat while Satsujin sat at the other seat. Everything was quiet and calm until he boarded the bus.

As he walked in the bus , Light glanced at the name. It said 'Kiichiro Osoreda'.

Light's eyes immediately widened and he tensed. He was the infamous drug dealer and murderer. His heart beat raised 

The criminal went to the driver and pointed his gun at him. Light hugged himself while Satsujin hugged him and comforted him at the same time

"I'm taking over this bus!"

Everyone froze and gasped. Raye was also shocked 'A Bus Hi-Jack at this time?!' He thought

"Shut up and don't make a noise! I'll kill anyone who dares to move"

They froze and kept quiet. The criminal talked to the driver but Light didn't listen to it. He was too nervous and scared. He was shaking

"Shh...it's okay Light , I have an idea how I can stop him"

Raye cut Satsujin off

"No , don't do whatever you're planning. I'll take of it"

Satsujin was not convinced but he wrote something in the paper but Raye stopped him

"No , don't bother. He won't hear us over the bus engine"

Satsujin crumpled up the paper and put it in his jacket pocket

"How do we know if we can trust you? Mostly in movies the perpetrator has a partner that pretends to be a hostage and acts when something happens"

Raye sighed and showed his i.d to Satsujin. Light glanced at them , suspicious of his own brother

"That isn't his real name"

"What?" Asked Satsujin and Raye at the same time

"That isn't his real name , that's a fake name"

Satsujin remembered Light saying he can see names and lifespans of people meaning he has the shinigami eyes. He didn't know why his twin had them and not him. Maybe he can get Light to his side. He trusted his twin. His eyes then widened

"Fbi?!"

Suddenly , the paper that Satsujin hid earlier fell. He was about to pick it up when the criminal saw it

"Hey you! Don't move"

"Shit" muttered Satsujin

The criminal picked up the paper and opened it. He then threw it away

"Oh just some school bullshit"

He then fell down

"Gah!! What are you?!"

"Shit he's hallucinating" muttered Raye

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" shouted Raye

Everyone followed his orders and got down. The criminal started shooting at the back of the bus. But nothing was there ( or was there 😼 )

"Stop the bus!" Yelled Osoreda. The driver obeyed and stopped the bus to the side of the road. Osoreda opened the door and got out but he didn't know what hit him... ( hah! )

Light felt nauseous at the sight and almost vommited but stopped himself from doing so 

. . .

Light finished doing his school work at his bedroom and sighed. He saw his twin come in the room and he smiled at him. Satsujin smiled back but Light saw that it was fake. He was hurt at the sight of it but he convinced himself that Satsujin was just stressed because of the upcoming exams. He looked at his twin

"Hey Satsu wanna play Mario golf kart?"

His twin didn't even look at him but replied with

"Sorry , no thanks , Light. I'm busy"

"Oh..."

Light felt sadness but he hid it from Satsujin. He saw his brother writing on a black notebook , probably writing his school works or something. He then got up and went downstairs. Sachiko saw him

"Light! Can you bring your father a change of clothes?"

"Sure mom , I was on my way to go to the park"

"Thank you , Light"

"It's nothing , mom"

He then grabbed his brown coat and wore it and went outside

. . .

Light was humming while walking when he bumped into someone

"Gah!!"

They both fell. Light rubbed his head

"Awe..."

The person that he bumped into got up and held his hand to Light. Light took the hand and stood up

"I'm sorry I wasn't really looking at where I was going..."

Light apologized. He then looked at the person and his eyes widened

"Beyond?!"


	5. It Loves The Game

"Beyond?!"

"Hello to you too , Light"

Light's mouth was open and he couldn't get out any words. So many questions popped in his head

"Something wrong Light?"

Light shook his head

"I was just wondering how you survived the fire"

"Oh that? That was easy to escape"

"You weren't caught?"

"Nope , they thought I was dead"

"Oh"

"Where are you going?"

"To the police station to give my dad a change of clothes"

"Oh , good thing I changed my appearance , you never know , they could recognize me"

Beyond had black hair with the same hairstyle that Light has. He was wearing a red hoodie with black pants. He was pretty handsome without the makeup he used to look like someone...

The duo walked together in silence , Beyond sometimes glancing at people's lifespan who they walked by

"Hey...Light , do you know why we were born with these kind of eyes?"

Light stopped walking for a bit but continued

"I...I don't know..."

"I don't know either"

They walked in silence until Beyond said something

"What if we were part shinigami?"

Light turned around

"What?"

"Just a stupid thought...or what if shinigami gifted this to us?"

"Gifted? This'll be a curse if Kira kidnapped us and used us for the eyes"

"You're right. Have you been investigating the kira case?"

"Sometimes I do , but since the exams are coming up I have no time for that"

"Oh , then I can give you some leads that I have been investigating"

"Right here?"

"No , let's talk somewhere later"

"Where?"

"That one café near the river"

"Oh , Nate's Coffee Shop?"

"Yeah that one"

"Okay , got it"

Light tried to call Soichiro but he didn't answer

"Hm , weird. He doesn't turn his phone off"

They finally arrived at the police station. The duo saw a woman with long black hair. Beyond immediately recognised her. Light couldn't see her name as her back was turned to him. Light walked towards the receptionist

"I'm Yagami Light , Son of Chief Soichiro Yagami. I brought some change of clothes for my dad. I've tried calling him before but he won't pick up. Is something happening?"

The receptionist shook his head

"No , nothing is happening. But there's no one at the station right now"

"Huh? Why?"

"I just heard they had some business to attend to. We were never told what its about"

"Oh..."

"Light whose this person with you?"

"Oh um he's my friend...uh..."

Light glanced at Beyond and he saw it. He answered for him

"Ryuzaki. My name is Ryuzaki"

Beyond smiled at the receptionist. The receptionist felt a chill but shrugged it off as coldness

"Should I write my name here?"

Asked Light. The receptionist nodded. Light took this chance to look at the woman's name and lifespan. He doesn't recognize it but he surely knows that Beyond does

"I'm sorry Ma'am , there's no one inside"

Said the other receptionist to Naomi

"Please I really need to meet them , I'm begging you. Please let me speak to the investigation headquarters in person"

Light and Beyond was interested at the woman

"Is there a way which I can contact them? This is extremely important ; it's about the kira investigation"

'The Kira investigation..?' thought Light

"I'm really sorry but no one's here at the moment. Please believe me I'll pass your message to them"

The woman shook her head

"That's no good , I've got to speak to them directly!"

Light then decided to join the conversation

"Excuse me , but my father's the chief investigator for the Kira investigation. If you like , I could try getting a hold of him since I also need to call him but I won't be able to do that immediately since dad's cellphone is switched off. A lot of them have been resigning within the headquarters because they fear Kira. I think it's very hectic for them"

"Light you shouldn't tell members of the public things like that"

"Yeah Light , that's a very dangerous thing to do"

Naomi felt like she recognized the black haired boy but shrugged it off

"I'm sorry...I understand but I feel like this woman can be trusted. I can see it in her eyes. You've realized something about Kira's killings...right?"

Naomi's eyes widened and she nodded

"We should go out for a walk for this talk"

. . .

"I think my father will eventually pick up his voice mail and call back. If you don't mind waiting , you can speak to him directly then"

"Are you sure that's okay?"

Naomi asked while Beyond quietly listened and Light nodded

"Of course , I can't give you my dad's number but you're welcome to use my phone and talk to him. It won't mean much until you decide to trust me or my father but I'd like to help!"

Light smiled. Beyond almost laughed at his friends face. Naomi bowed and thanked Raito. Light shook his head

"No , no please don't thank me it's nothing , really. If it helps the kira case then I'm willing to help"

Naomi smiled at Light

. . .

"So according to your thinking...Kira can control his victims death?"

Naomi nodded

"So Kira can control someone's death...that's much more interesting than our eyes"

Muttered Beyond

"Excuse me , what?" Asked Naomi

"Uh...it's nothing"

Light tried contacting Soichiro but he won't answer. He sighed

"What the hell are they doing?"

Muttered Light

"I should go back to the station now"

"I think so too , Miss N- I'm sorry but I have never gotten your name"

He almost slipped up and he kicked himself inside for almost revealing he knew her name

"I'm Maki Shoko"

Light and Beyond smiled at this

"Why are you smiling?"

"That's a smart move , using a fake name" said Beyond

Light hit Beyond in the shoulder and glared at him

"What the hell B-Ryuzaki don't go saying things like that"

Muttered Light to Beyond

"How do you know it's a fake name?!"

Whispered Naomi

"To be a honest I didn't know it was a fake name , I just tricked you"

Naomi's eyes narrowed while Light's glare at Beyond got darker. Beyond was a little creeped out by it so he kept quiet. Naomi remembered a certain detective with the name Ryuzaki.

"Uh maybe he's just joking , come on Miss Maki , let's go back to the station"

All of them went back to the station in silence , Naomi a little suspicious of Beyond and Light. They arrived at the station but Soichiro did not call back. Light sighed

"Is he that busy..?"

Muttered the brunette

"We'll be going now , Miss Maki"

"Thank you for your help , goodbye"

Light smiled and waved at Maki , Beyond doing the same thing. The duo then started walking towards the direction of the train station. The brunette looked at his watch

"Hey it's already four , wanna go straight to the café?"

"Yeah sure , I've got nothing to do right now anyways"

"Well then , let's head towards Nate's Cafe near the river"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! finally an update! sorry for taking too long! Your reviews really made me smile ^^ Oh and also just to clarify , Raye is still alive. Kira did not kill him yet because he was not sure about his name. Now , Naomi being Naomi realized something wrong about the hi-jack.  
> Anyways , thanks for reading and merry christmas!
> 
> ( Here's a shameless promotion while you're waiting for the update! )
> 
> follow my insta to see my edits ^^ : @lawligamiix  
> follow my tiktok to also see edits ^^ : @yaxzami.liqht  
> subscribe to my YouTube channel! I make death note content : https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCK8EaP49tl99wbcKG3rBIEg


	6. You're not scared ?

_June 28 , 2000_

_Light Yagami was walking home from school. It was very dark since his cram school ended very late for some reason so he was tired and not alert of his surroundings. He had a really bad feeling though. He did not feel safe in this cold and dark street. All he wanted to do was lie down on his bed and sleep. He sighed once more until something , no. Someone grabbed him and pulled him into an alley._

_Light made a startled sound and the person hugged him tighter. The brunette struggled but it was no use. The person was stronger than him. He also realized that it was a boy around the same age as him but taller._

_"Oh Light-Kun!! Did you know that I always follow you home? I follow you to assure that you are safe!"_

_The boy kept rambling on how he loved Light with all his heart. The brunette was scared. He couldn't do anything. He was panicking. What was this boy going to do?_

_"Light-Kun I'll take you to our home now and live happily"_

_"No No! Let go of me! Stop! I don't know who you are!"_

_"You don't know who I am..?"_

_"Yes! Yes! No! Wait Please! Let me go!"_

_The stalker pushed Light making him hit the wall. The brunette cried in pain. His stalker then started to giggle_

_"I'll make you love me Light-Kun~"_

_"You're insane!"_

_Light tried to get up and run but his stalker held him and crashed his lips with Light. Tears pricked the brunettes eyes. What was this boy doing to him?! He was only 13 for god's sake! His stalker had kissed him roughly._

_"You're so tasty Light-Kun..."_

_Light kept making noises to alert any people passing by but there was no one there. The street was empty. The brunette then pushed the stalker with all his might and succeeded. He had stun the stalker , this was an opportunity! Light ran as fast as he can never looking back. He felt like vomitting because he still felt the boys lips on him._

_Light wasn't looking to where he going , all he knew was he was going to keep running straight as fast as he can. Tears now fell like waterfall on Light's cheeks. Then suddenly he bumped into someone._

_Both of them made a startled sound. Light mumbled a couple of apologies before starting to get up but his legs suddenly betrayed him. His heart was pounding against his chest that he was sure the person he had bump into could hear it._

_The person caught him before he fell on the cold ground of the street_

_"Who are you! Why are you holding my Light!"_

_Fuck. His stalker had caught him. Light closed his eye shut and wished this was all a dream_

_"Your Light? But he seems to be running away from you... Don't you notice that he's scared of you?"_

_"No he's not scared of me. He is just nervous. Now give him to me!"_

_"Nah uh. Will not. You're scaring the kid for god's sake"_

_The stalker grew angry and attempted to punch the person that had caught Light but it was blocked. The person made some 'tsk tsk' sound and threw the stalker on the streets cold ground. The stalker cried out in pain._

_Light was covering his ears tightly so he did not really know what was happening. He was curled up on the streets ground_

_The person then knocked out the stalker. He tsked again and groaned_

_"Too bad the initial of your name isn't both B. It would have been helpful..."_

_The person then kneeled right next to Light and patted him_

_"Hey , Kid , you okay now?"_

_Light didn't respond. The person sighed and removes his hands from his ears making Light open his eyes_

_"You want me to take you home?"_

_At this Light flinched_

_"Ah I said that wrong. I meant do you want me to take you to your house? it's dangerous walking around here in the dark you know"_

_Light's brain was starting to work again. His eyes slowly widened at the person's appearance but did not judge._

_The person wore long sleeved white shirt with baggy jeans. He also had black messy hair and some bags under his eyes. But the one that caught the brunettes attention was the red glowing eyes. He had the same eyes as him. Light looked up to see the person's name but could not see his lifespan. The brunette mumbled the name._

_"Beyond Birthday..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey Everyone! Finally an update! This chapter basically explains how beyond and light met. I will try to update as soon as possible!


	7. take that back beyond! I said take that back 😾.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "take that back beyond birthday! I said take that back 😾🤬"  
> "it's Mr Beyond"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY THE SUMMARY DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE- but if you know what I was referencing to , feel free to leave a comment 😌. Anyways , thank you all so much for the kudos and comments! I really appreciate it! I wanted to apologize for the slow updates , I'm currently having writers block and no motivation ( plus school ). Thank you all really much! 212 kudos and 36 bookmarks?! thank you so much!!

**_June 28 , 2000_ **

_The black haired persons eyes widened and he looked directly at Light_

_"You...you can see my name?"_

_Light snapped out of his reverie and looked at the person's eyes and nodded_

_"Can you see my lifespan?"_

_The brunette frowned and shook his head. The raven haired man placed his hand on his chin. He closed his eyes for a moment , opened them again and sighed_

_"Come on kid , let's get you home"_

_"...You keep calling me kid."_

_"What's wrong with that? I think I'm older than you anyways."_

_"You look the same age as me..."_

_"Eh? How old even are you?"_

_"Uh..."_

_The raven smiled and shook his head_

_"You don't need to tell me your age if you're not comfortable with it , you know."_

_"...12..."_

_The raven's jaw dropped_

_"You're only twelve?!"_

_Light frowned_

_"What's wrong with being twelve?"_

_"Oh , it's just that you already have a stalker at this age...kids these days..."_

_Light looked a little annoyed and asked the raven_

_"Okay how old even are you?"_

_"Why would I tell you?" The raven said with a playful tone. The brunette's frown got deeper_

_"I just told you mine. That's unfair."_

_The raven chuckled_

_"Okay , okay. Fine. just don't tell anyone okay?"_

_"Okay..."_

_Beyond leaned closer to Light and whispered his age to him. Light's eyes widened and narrowed_

_"Okay so? You're not that old to be calling me a kid."_

_"I can call you what I want"_

_"excuse me? why?"_

_"I saved you"_

_"oh you're right"_

_"yes , yes I know. Anyways , don't you want to get home? I bet your parents are worried about their cute son"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_Beyond chuckled while Light rolled his eyes_

_"They have my twin at home , why would they need me anyways. I'm basically the 'imperfect version' of him."_

_Beyond made some hand movements and backed away from Light a little_

_"Woah , woah , woah , kid. That's deep. You have a twin?"_

_"Huh? Yeah I do , I think our names needs to be switched though , he should be the one named Light since he's so perfect."_

_"Perfect? Isn't that boring now? Plus , your name fits you , what even is your brother's name?"_

_"Satsujin..."_

_Light didn't know why he was saying this to the raven with the fact that he just literally met him a while ago. But he felt like he could trust this man. Beyond choked in his own saliva_

_"Um , isn't that like , the Japanese word for murder? Are your parents okay?"_

_Light laughed_

_"Yeah it is , and to be honest , I don't even know."_

_"Why the hell would they name their kid murder...what the fuck?"_

_"Hey don't curse!"_

_"Why?"_

_"My mother told me not to curse...it's bad"_

_"Ah too bad you'll have to get used to me cursing"_

_"Eh? Why?"_

_"I'll be sticking with you for a while , I'm going to bet that's not the only stalker you have. You're pretty cute after all"_

_"Uhh...um... thanks..?"_

_The brunette was pretty clueless that Beyond was basically flirting with him. Light stood up and brushed his clothes with his hands and smiled at Beyond_

_"I really should get going , thank you for saving me"_

_"No problem kid , oh and I'll walk you home"_

_"Wouldn't that look weird...I mean...no offense but why do you look like that..?"_

_"Uh...to be honest I'm just copying someone's appearance right now. Don't tell anyone okay?"_

_"Okay. So you're cosplaying?"_

_"Uh , if you say it like that...I guess? But it's more like I'm impersonating them"_

_The two started walking towards Light's house. The brunette raised his eyebrow_

_"Why are you impersonating them?"_

_Beyond became silent. The brunette regretted asking this because he thought that he had hit something_

_"They...they stole something precious from me...So now I'm getting my revenge."_

_"By impersonating them?"_

_"Hmm...Well...I have this plan..."_

_Light got curious_

_"What plan?"_

_Beyond bit his lip_

_"A plan...Well...a case he can never solve. "_

_"Huh?"_

_"Forget about it , I'm not gonna do that plan. Not yet..."_

_"Okay..."_

_They became silent for a while. After walking for some time , they finally reached Light's house_

_"Well , here is my house"_

_Light looked at Beyond_

_"Will I ever see you again?"_

_Beyond smiled_

_"You never know , but remember , I'm always close by"_

_"okay?"_

_The door opened and out came Satsujin. His eyes widened and he ran to Light_

_"Light!"_

_He hugged the brunette tightly making him loose air_

_"Uhh...Satsu...I... Can't Breathe-"_

_Satsujin let go of Light and muttered a small sorry then he narrowed his eyes at Light._

_"Where the hell were you?!" shouted his twin. Light's ear ringed a little since his twin shouted a little too close to his ear. Light felt a little nervous. He didn't want to tell anyone that he had a stalker that was too obsessed with him...and almost kidnapped him. He glanced to the area where Beyond was but it looks the raven has already left. The brunette scratched his head_

_"Uhm... well..."_

_Satsujin sighed and stopped hugging Light but held his hand_

_"You can tell me that later. Let's just go inside now , okay? I was so worried about you , you know..?"_

_Light looked down at the ground feeling bad for making his brother worry_

_"I'm... I'm sorry for making you worry... I'll try not to make you worry again. Plus , you don't have to worry! I'm completely fine!"_

_the sudden change of tone in Light startled his twin. Satsujin sighed again_

_"Come on , dinner is almost cooked. Let's go inside"_

_Light nodded and followed his twin inside the house. This day surely is interesting..._

**_June 29 , 2000_ **

_Light was buying potato chips for Satsujin , Sayu and himself when someone tapped him on his shoulder._

_"Ah!"_

_The brunette quickly turned around and faced the person who tapped him._

_"Gah!"_

_Light was a little startled at the closeness of the person's face. The person chuckled_

_"Do I really look that scary?? Come on , it's just me , your friendly cousin , Ryoga!"_

_the brunette made a face of disbelief_

_"friendly..? you look like a goddamn serial killer..." muttered the brunette. Beyond laughed_

_"Serial killer?! Oh my god imagine if he heard someone saying he looks like a serial killer"_

_"He? Oh right... You're impersona-"_

_Beyond cut light off_

_"Yeah Yeah Yeah , Don't be so noisy now Moonlette"_

_Light choked on his own saliva and looked at Beyond_

_"M-Moonlette? Excuse me? What?"_

_Beyond grinned_

_"well your name is moon so~ I have decided to give you a nickname! Plus you're kinda small"_

_the brunette frowned and glared at the raven while crossing his hands_

_"you did not just call me small. Take that back."_

_Beyond rolled his eyes playfully_

_"I'm just stating facts you know , and to answer your question , yes I did call you small , what are you gonna do? kill me?"_

_"I said take back what you said!"_

_"nope!"_

_Light clenched his fists and almost punched Beyond when the raven caught his arm. Beyond made some 'tsk , tsk , tsk' sound and smirked at Light_

_"aww look at little moonlette , he looks so cute when pouting!"_

_"let go of me you bastard!"_

_"oh. my. god."_

_the brunette made a confused face_

_"huh?"_

_"you just cursed!"_

_"what? I did not..."_

_the brunette did know he cursed but he didn't really meant for it to come out of his mouth. So he felt a little nervous that someone might have heard him curse other than Beyond. The raven noticed his nervousness so he quickly changed the subject_

_"anyways! what are you doing here?"_

_the brunette was glad that the subject changed "buying um. potato chips?- no I meant food."_

_Beyond laughed at Light while the brunette narrowed his eyes_

_"what's so funny?"_

_"nothing , nothing. Anyways , you spend your weekends buying groceries?"_

_"hm? yeah , I'm not really allowed to go out that much except buying groceries and essential needs..."_

_"strict parents much?"_

_"no- they're just protective , that's all..."_

_Beyond hummed and followed Light to the cashier_

_"wanna go somewhere?"_

_"I just told you I can't-"_

_"but they won't know! just make up an excuse of traffic , long line in the cashier , etc etc!"_

_"I hate lying..."_

_"but you do it a lot."_

_"what?"_

_"I know you lie sometimes...and plus lying isn't really bad...you need it on several occasions you know?"_

_"...I know...I just don't like doing it that much..."_

_beyond sighed as both of them left the supermarket. "soo...um...wanna go somewhere?"_

_"where?"_

_"tell me , light , do you know how to ice-skate?"_

_"uh-no , not really. why?"_

_beyond smirked "well today you're gonna learn how to do it"_

_"what?"_

_"we're gonna go ice-skating luna!"_

_"ugh that's worst than moonlette."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you find it weird that beyond and light seems so close even though they just met yesterday? hmmm 🧐🧐


End file.
